TTC001.txt
マイが喚声を上げた。@ `Mai cried out.@ allsphide bg "BG\31.jpg",26 bgmstop bgm "snd\loop14.ogg" allspresume ;mai-049「わあ、みて、お兄さん！　夕日がおっきいよ」@ ;西の空に落ち行く太陽が、街と僕らを染め抜く。@ ;オレンジ色のセロファンに透かされた光のように。@ ;マイの率直な物言いがまるで幼子のようだ。@ ;僕は頷きながらマイの手を握った。@ ;mai-050「あ……うん」@ ;僕の手を握り返すマイの手に感情が籠もっていた。\ br dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-049.ogg" `"Wah! Look, Onii-san! Look at how big the setting sun is!"@ br `The sun was descending in the western sky, staining us and the town with its colours as it went.@ br `Its light was like that which had passed through orange cellophane.\ `I nodded whilst holding her hand, the simple way in which she talked reminding me of the way a child spoke.@ br dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-050.ogg" `"Ah... yeah."@ br `She squeezed my hand in response, a gesture filled with emotion.\ ;何本かの電車が、線路を行き来し、街が夕闇に染まっていく。@ ;その移り変わりを眺める僕ら。@握った手が温かかった。@ ;「いこうか、マイ」@ ;躊躇なく呼べたことが嬉しかった。@ ;mai-051「うん、行こう！」@ ;そんな僕の気持ちが伝わったのか、マイも微笑んでいた。\ `Several trains came and went along the rails as the town became soaked in twilight.@ br `We watched as the town changed, our hands warm.@ br `"Shall we go, Mai?"@ br `It made me happy to be able to call her that without any hesitation.@ br dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-051.ogg" `"Yeah, let's go!"@ br `Mai gave a little smile too, as if she knew exactly how I felt.\ allsphide bg black,25 bgmstop bgm "snd\silence.ogg" bg "BG\tukiji.jpg",24 allspresume ;ld1 1,"haru\tsujo_01.bmp",10,750 ;跨線橋を渡り、僕のなじみの地域に戻ってきた。@ ;気持ちマイをリードするように歩く。@ ;やっぱり自分の良く知ってい場所は安心できるものなんだな。@ ;そんな安心感からか、饒舌になっている僕。\ ld1 1,"haru\tsujo_01.bmp",10,750 `Crossing the overpass, we returned to familiar territory, with me in the lead and Mai - who now looked quite carefree - following from behind.@ br `I felt a sense of relief at having come back to a place I knew well.@ br `Perhaps it was that sense of relief that loosened my tongue.\ ;「ね、マイ、待ち合わせた公園に戻らない？@　歩き通しで疲れたでしょ？」@ ;今日は一日中、色々な場所に移動して、歩き回っていた。@ ;体力的にも優れてるとは思えないマイだ、きっと疲れているだろう。\ `"Hey, why don't we go back to that park where we met up?@/ ` You must be tired from all this walking, right?"@ br `We'd been moving between all sorts of places for the whole day today.@ br `It was hard to imagine that Mai had more stamina than I did. I was sure that she would be tired.\ ;ld1 1,"haru\warai2_02.bmp",10,500 ;mai-052「ん、そうだね。@ ;mai-052-1今日はいろんなところに行ったもんね。@ ;mai-052-2少し疲れたけど、でも、凄い楽しかったよ」@ ;ld1 1,"haru\warai_02.bmp",10,500 ;僕の目を見、素直に答えるマイ。@ ;マイの話す言葉が過去形になっているのが寂しかった。@ ;この時間が終わっちゃうのは、分かっている。\ ld1 1,"haru\warai2_02.bmp",10,500 dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-052.ogg" `"Mmn, that's true.@/ dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-052-1.ogg" ` We've been to a lot of places today, haven't we?@/ dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-052-2.ogg" ` I'm a little tired, but I had lots of fun."@ ld1 1,"haru\warai_02.bmp",10,500 br `She spoke from the heart, looking into my eyes as she did.@ br `It was sad for me to hear her use the past tense like that.@ br `I knew that this time of ours was coming to an end.\ ;時間は止まらないなんてことは、小学生でも知っていることなんだ。@ ;だけど、馬鹿みたいだなって思うけど、ありえないって思うけど、時間が止まればいい。@ ;だから、せめて、あと僅かでも、マイと一緒に居たかったから公園に誘った。\ `Even a primary school student knows that time stops for no one....@/ ` but ridiculous as it was, impossible as it was, I wanted it to.@ br `I wanted to be with Mai for even just a little longer.@ br `That was why I invited her to the park.\ gosub *text_bt_hide bg black,26 monocro #FFFFFF bg "bg\tuki1.jpg",28 lsp 1,":a;sys\title3.bmp",0,200: print 24 delay 1500 mov $PreviewComment,"Chapter Three: Moonshine" mov $SubTitle,"_3" gosub *set_subtitle csp 1 bg black,25 monocro off bg "BG\koen yoru.jpg",24 bgmstop bgm "snd\loop6.ogg" gosub *text_bt_resume ld1 1,"haru\tsujo_01.bmp",10,750 ;公園に着いた頃には、すっかり街は藍色に染まっていた。@ ;何メートルかおきに設置された街路灯が、闇と光のコントラストを作る。@ ;公園の入り口で買った、缶コーヒーを右手に持ち公園のベンチに向かおうとする。\ `By the time we had arrived at the park, the town was covered in shades of blue.@ br `The evenly-spaced streetlights created a contrast between light and darkness.@ br `I headed towards a park bench, a can of coffee purchased at the park entrance in my right hand.\ ;ld1 1,"haru\warai2_03.bmp",10,500 ;mai-053「お兄さん、あっちのさ、桜の木の方に行かない？」@ ;マイがウーロン茶を持った左手で、桜を指す。@ ;うなずく僕。@ ;右手の缶コーヒーの温かさとは違う左手のマイの温もりが、心地いい。\ ld1 1,"haru\warai2_03.bmp",10,500 dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-053.ogg" `"Hey, why don't we head towards the cherry blossoms over there?"@ br `She pointed towards the trees with the can of Oolong tea in her left hand.@ br `I nodded.@ br `The warmth from Mai in my left hand felt wonderful, and so different from the heat of the coffee in my right.\ allsphide bg "BG\yozakura1.jpg",24 allspresume ;ld1 1,"haru\tsujo_01.bmp",10,500 ;春特有の穏やかな風が吹き花びらを舞い上げる。@ ;キイキイキイ…@ ;軋んだ音を立てながら、軽くブランコが揺れていた。@ ;桜の木の元にたたずむ僕らは缶を開ける。@ ;「うー、やっぱりコーヒーはホットに限るなあ。@冷たいのもいいけど、やっぱホットだよ」@ ;専門家ぶった僕の言い方にマイが噴き出す。@ ;ld1 1,"haru\warai_02.bmp",10,500 ;mai-054「あはは、なんか“コーヒー通”って感じだね。@ ;mai-054-1私はあまりコーヒー飲まないけどそんな風に言われたら、飲みたくなっちゃうよ」\ ld1 1,"haru\tsujo_01.bmp",10,500 `A gentle wind of the kind unique to spring blew by, stirring up a flutter of petals.@ br `The empty swing swayed lightly, creaking as it went. br `We opened up our cans as we reached the cherry trees.@ br `"Ooh... there's nothing like hot coffee, is there? Cold is nice too, but you just can't beat hot."@ br `Mai burst into laughter at my expert tone of voice.@ ld1 1,"haru\warai_02.bmp",10,500 br dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-054.ogg" `"Ahaha, you sound like a real coffee connoisseur.@/ dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-054-1.ogg" ` I don't drink much coffee, but after hearing you talk like that, I kind of want to."\ ;自分のウーロン茶を開けながら、クスクスと笑顔をうかべてる。@ ;「飲んでみる？　このメーカーのコーヒーは僕の一押しなんだよ。@なんと言ってもこのね、アロマ製法がね…」@ ;熱く語りだしてしまった僕の話をマイは聞いていてくれる。@ ;ld1 1,"haru\warai_03.bmp",10,500 ;mai-055「そっかあ、それはますます飲みたくなってきたよ、お兄さんの飲んでいるの一口ちょうだい」@ ;と言うやいなや僕のそばに近寄り、僕の左手に自分の手を添え、口に運ぶ。\ `She giggled as she opened her own can, a smile coming onto her face.@ br `"Want to try some? I can totally recommend this particular brand of coffee.@ br `I tell you, the way they manufacture the aroma..."@ br `Mai listened as I spoke on passionately.@ ld1 1,"haru\warai_03.bmp",10,500 br dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-055.ogg" `"I see. Now I want to try some even more. Let me have a sip of yours,"@/ ` she said as she suddenly drew up to my side.@/ ` Placing her hand on mine, she pulled the can towards her mouth,\ ;マイの唇に触れた僕の指が、軽く湿り気をまとう。@ ;ほのかな温もりに少し戸惑う。@ ;その柔らかさにときめく。@ ;そんな僕の気持ちに気付いているのかな、マイ。\ `My fingers met with a light sense of moisture as her lips brushed up against them.@ br `I felt a light trepidation at her faint warmth.@ br `A little excitement at her softness.@ br `I wondered, then, if she had noticed how I felt.\ ;ld1 1,"haru\nakiwarai_02.bmp",10,500 ;mai-056「わ、苦いねー。@ ;mai-056-1これブラックだね、私は苦いのは駄目なんだよ～」@ ;その抗議する為に尖らせた唇が、僕に触れていたんだな。\ ld1 1,"haru\nakiwarai_02.bmp",10,500 dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-056.ogg" `"Wah, it sure is bitter.@/ dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-056-1.ogg" ` You didn't tell me this was black! I can't handle bitter stuff!"@ br `Those lips which I had just touched pouted in protest.\